Tormenta eléctrica
by Emiita
Summary: Había tormenta. Una con rayos y truenos. Y Hanabi Hyuga, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le temía a un pulso electromagnético natural: la tormenta eléctrica.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Nada en especial.

**Resumen:** Había tormenta. Una con rayos y truenos. Y Hanabi Hyuga, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le temía a un pulso electromagnético natural: la tormenta eléctrica.

* * *

><p><strong>Tormenta eléctrica<strong>

Una poderosa descarga electroestática cruzó el cielo, emitiendo esa característica luz blanca cegadora, bañando a toda la villa de Konoha con una iluminación fugaz y sumamente tenebrosa. Una milésima de segundo más tarde, el trueno hizo su aparición y resonó con todo su esplendor, causando que ella se despertara sobresaltada. Sus ojos blanquecinos observaron el exterior por la ventana y, no pudo evitar, fruncir el ceño con molestia.

Había tormenta. Y no era una simple tormenta, era una maldita tormenta eléctrica, con sus rayos y truenos incluidos, obviamente. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración, apretando el borde de la sábana contra sí misma. Ella odiaba las tormentas. Las odiaba, _profundamente_. Podía decirse todas las veces que quisiera que no tenía miedo y sería una vil mentira. Porque ella, Hanabi Hyuga, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, le temía a un pulso electromagnético natural.

Y encima, estaba lloviendo. Pareciera que las nubes llorasen por el dolor que cargaban los seres vivos y con esa agua torrencial quisiera purificar, no solo la tierra, sino a toda la humanidad. Evidentemente, eso no ocurría. Pero sonaba muy bonito _así_.

Otro relámpago atravesó el cielo. Ella se tensó sobre la cama, esperando el momento del ruido y, aunque estuviese preparada para el espantoso sonido, se asustó de todas maneras. Mierda, nunca estaba lo suficiente preparada para el maldito trueno. _Nunca_. Se sintió tremendamente idiota, al comprobar, que sus manos temblaban y que, en general, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Bufando con indignación hacía sí misma, se recostó y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza, notando, inmediatamente, el aire caliente a su alrededor. Otra iluminación y otro trueno. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, de volver a dormirse, pero no volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No podía. Simplemente estaba asustada.

–Si papá me viera…–susurró casi en un quejido.

Hiashi no estaría nada orgulloso con la actitud de su hija menor. _Nop, para nada_. Pero, al menos, él no estaba allí para regañarla y tampoco tendría que enterarse de ese embarazoso momento.

De repente, sintió una presencia al otro lado de la puerta, sus músculos se tensaron y escuchó, atenta, como el picaporte giraba lentamente. Se mantuvo muy quieta, aún debajo de las sábanas, regulando su respiración y recordándose que era imposible que alguien entrara en la mansión Hyuga, sin ser visto, y sin embargo, el sentimiento de duda y temor seguía con ella. La paranoia era otra de las desventajas de los días de tormenta.

Con pasos suaves, atravesaron la habitación, llegando hasta su cama. Un peso de más hundió levemente el colchón por un lado y creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, cuando una mano trató de sacarle la sábana de la cabeza.

–Hanabi, soy yo–le dijo su hermana mayor.

Frunciendo el ceño, la más pequeña, por fin, dejó que le descubrieran el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, sólo que estos, reflejaban un cariño incondicional, una calidez característica, sólo y exclusivamente, de esa mirada dulce de Hinata Hyuga.

– ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? –le preguntó con cierta timidez, jugando con sus dedos. –Me dan miedo las tormentas.

Hanabi la observó por un instante eterno, o quizás fuera un segundo, no estaba muy segura, lo que sí tenía claro, era que su hermana mayor le estaba mintiendo. Ella no le temía a las tormentas, de todos los miedos que podría haber tenido y tenía, las tormentas no era una de ellos.

Y entonces recordó las muchas veces que de pequeña acudía a la habitación de Hinata, espantada por los rayos y los truenos. Ella siempre la recibía con cariño, le hacía hueco en su cama y la cobijaba entre sus brazos protectores, apaciguándola. A medida que fue creciendo, dejó esa costumbre infantil, en parte por no creerlo un comportamiento digno de una Hyuga y por otra, por su orgullo.

Pero hoy había sido diferente. Allí estaba Hinata, mirándola atentamente, debatiéndose interiormente por su acción impulsiva, esperando una respuesta por parte de una muda Hanabi.

Hinata le había mentido para que ella no pasara, una vez más, una noche de tormenta eléctrica sola.

Hanabi, como toda respuesta, se movió hacia un lado, dándole acceso a su hermana para que se metiera en la cama, y ésta, así lo hizo. La menor se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda a Hinata y ella, tomándolo como una invitación, la abrazó por detrás, en un gesto totalmente maternal.

Otro rayo apareció y un trueno sonó.

Se encogió por el susto, pero los brazos de su Hinata la envolvieron con más fuerza, apretándola contra sí misma. Notó como comenzaba a acariciarle su cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, la misma que le cantaba cuando ella era niña y que pertenecía a su difunta madre.

Una sonrisa tranquila surcó su rostro momentos antes de caer profundamente dormida. Ya no debía tenerle miedo a la maldita tormenta eléctrica. Que siguiera tronando. Que cayera el diluvio universal. Hinata velaba su sueño, ya no tenía miedo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola ^^<em>

_No me pregunten qué me pasa, tengo un bloqueo con mis otros fics, pero me apeteció escribir un momento de hermanas entre Hanabi y Hinata, me pareció muy tierno y simplemente me dio la inspiración suficiente. No estoy muy conforme con el final, de todos modos...ahí está xD _

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
